That Night
by Jammin Jabala
Summary: We never knew what happened at Sly's house on his eight birthday until now. This is the story of what happened that night from Panda King's POV. ONE-SHOT


A/N: I don't own Panda King or any other Sly Cooper characters featured in this fic. They all belong to Sucker Punch Productions and them alone.

**THAT NIGHT**

I sat in my usual meditation stance while the smell of incense filled the room. In front of me was a golden Buddha, along with many pictures of my ancestors. I continued meditating while I said many prayers in ancient Chinese.

Greetings my name is Shen King, but you most likely know me as the Panda King. My life has not been an easy one. Not only was I shunned by my mother and father, but my lifelong dream of making fireworks was crushed by those horrible noble men so many years ago. I've done many things I'm not proud of and believe me, I have begged every day and night for forgiveness. But enough of my sulking today is a day of celebration.

After a whole year I have finally found a wonderful husband for my beautiful daughter, Jing King. Not only did I think he could take care of her but also Jing King loves him more than life itself. It seemed that ever since I teamed up with the Cooper Gang my life has taken a turn for the better.

"Father, I'm sorry to interrupt you're meditation." I head a kind voice say behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see my daughter dressed in the most beautiful wedding gown I had ever seen.

"Jing, you look so beautiful." I said getting to my feet. I approached my daughter placing a massive hand on her shoulder. Dressed in this beautiful gown made her look so much like her mother, but that's a story for another day.

"I believe it's time we got ready to go." Jing said pointing to the clock in the corner.

I looked down to see I was still in my white meditation robes. "I am sorry my child. Give me a moment to change and we will be on our way." I gave her a kiss on the cheek and exited my meditation room.

I stepped on the green grass of our flower filled back yard. I picked a rose out of the garden and kept in my hand. I entered our house and headed into my room. I changed into my tuxedo trying to not look in the mirror; I still am having trouble with my evil self. I stepped out of my room while I slipped the rose in my chest pocket.

"You look quite handsome father." Jing said with that same kind smile she always had.

"Oh but nothing can compare to your beauty daughter." I said making my daughter smile. We hugged before heading outside.

There was a red carriage outside being driven by a cricket. I opened the carriage door and Jing stepped inside.

"You remember where the temple is right, Zhang?" I asked the cricket driver. He bowed his head to symbolize her indeed knew where it was. "Good, now please get there as soon as possible." I stepped in the carriage and sat across from Jing.

"Father, I' not going to lie I am very worried." My daughter said looking at her feet. I placed a kind hand on her chin and lifted it so we were eye to eye.

"You shouldn't worry. You look more beautiful than ever and you're about to marry a man who loves you more than life itself." I kissed her on the forehead and finished, "And if her dares try to back out I'll go Flame-Fu on him." I smiled and she began to laugh, her laugh is so beautiful. "Let us say a prayer." I took Jing's hand in silence. We prayed for the rest of the trip not saying anything that didn't involve prayer.

"Also, please forgive my father and me for any misdeeds we have ever committed." Jing said making me shiver. I always disliked this part of the prayer; it brought back bad memories, memories from that night.

*************************************************************************************

I sat under a tall tree as the moon showed brightly in the darkness. As usual I was meditating; it always calmed me in moments of stress.

"Yo PK wake up!" A muscular blue bulldog barked. He took one of his guns and tried to whack me over the head with the handle, but I swatted away the gun with a quick chop.

"I'm not asleep Muggshot. It's called meditation you should really try it sometime." I said opening one eye. The large alligator in front of me balanced on her tail while she spoke, "Sorry we couldn't tell sugar. You do it so much we never know."

I rolled my eyes and got to my feet. "So when do we began?" I asked stretching. A green frog wearing a metal top hat leapt onto my shoulder.

"Remember everybody we don't do anything until Clockwerk arrives." The frog said his voice sounded like he was either clam or angry, to be honest we never knew with him.

"Ah shut up Raleigh! I mean for once can you stop being such a Clockwerk kiss ass?" Muggshot asked making sure his gun was fine from when I chopped it.

Raleigh rolled his eyes and said, "Well sorry, but I don't enjoy the feeling of my eyes being ripped out by metal talons." Raleigh hoped of my shoulder and onto the bulldog so he could yell in his ear.

"Yall better quiet down cause look whose comin." Miz. Ruby said pointing to the sky. Up above the shape of a large bird circled the sky. Eventually the shape landed in front of us to reveal it was a massive robotic owl.

I looked into my cohorts eyes to see they were terrified. I wasn't surprised I mean Clockwerk never really talked to us directly. It was always either a phone call or a letter, talking to him in person was always rare. Of course I was Clockwerk trusted me more than the others so I was used to seeing the evil owl more than they were.

"Are we all here?" Clockwerk asked in that evil robotic voice of his. Raleigh, Ruby, and Muggshot just stood there afraid to answer.

"Yes master Clockwerk." I answered seeing that no one else was going to reply. Clockwerk began to pace around the hill we stood on.

"Good, now we all know what the plan is correct?" The four of us nodded and Clockwerk finished, "Great, remember once we have the book we must divide it amongst each other. This means no arguing over what we get." He looked at Muggshot with a yellow eye. "Raleigh, do you have your assault vehicle ready?"

Raleigh hoped onto the large gray vehicle that he drove us her in and said, "Of course master Clockwerk. Also, I've made a few minor adjustments so the metal is bullet proof." Raleigh banged his hand against his creation with a toothy grin.

"Panda King, is it true what you have learned about Conner's old gang?" Clockwerk asked me.

"Yes Conner Cooper's gang broke up years ago. Charles A. Mandrill, or Dr. M, vanished of the face of the earth and is presumed dead while John C. McSweeny was recently captured and thrown into prison." I answered Clockwerk; I could tell by the look in his eyes he was pleased.

"Great, now we all know that plan. Everybody in your positions we are ready to begin." With that Clockwerk spread his metallic wings and flew into the air. He circled around a bit before heading towards the large mansion ahead of us.

We quickly entered the assault vehicle. Raleigh pulled himself into the back while Muggshot took the steering wheel. Miz. Ruby got into the shot gun seat while I pulled myself onto the roof.

"Go, go, and go!" Clockwerk yelled to us using our ear pieces. Muggshot stepped on it and we headed down the hill in the same direction as Clockwerk.

"Panda King, I've shut down the security but Cooper can still use the secret exits in the back of the house. Remember we want to force them to the front of the mansion." Clockwerk said using our ear pieces.

"As you wish Clockwerk." I took five rockets out of my container and lit them. I aimed them at the back of the mansion and sure enough that's where it hit. That whole area went up in a burst of flames.

"Miz. Ruby we can't let them escape from the front. You know what to do." Clockwerk said watching the burning house. Ruby followed orders and summoned over forty undead animals. They all slowly marched to the front of the mansion sealing off the entrance.

"Muggshot the last line of defense is coming be ready." Clockwerk told Muggshot just as ten RC airplane came flying. They fired at us but the bullets deflected off of the metal. The bulldog leaned out the window and fired his gun at the planes every chance he got. Eventually Muggshot sent the last plane crumbling to the ground.

"I got em' Clockwerk!" Muggshot cheered.

"Wonderful job everybody now let's head in." Clockwerk ordered. We hit the gas and broke through the front doors of the mansion. We each exited the assault vehicle ready to fight. Clockwerk flew through the ceiling and landed in front of us.

"Where is Conner?" Clockwerk said his yellow eyes changing to a blazing red. We heard a coughing sound and saw a female cat trapped under a wooden pillar that fell after I used my fireworks.

"Well, if it isn't Margaret Rose or should I say Margaret Cooper." Clockwerk said to the black cat. He tapped her on the head with one of his talons to see if she was alive.

"Hello Clockwerk, so did you come by to visit or do you need a favor." The cat that was no doubt Conner Cooper's wife said sarcastically. Clockwerk looked at Muggshot and pointed to the pillar that was crushing Margaret. Muggshot walked over on his fists and lifted the pillar so Clockwerk could drag the feline out from under it.

"Margaret, you know why I'm here. Tell me where the book is and we will be on our way." Clockwerk said evilly as he dangled the cat in front of him with his talons.

Margaret spat in Clockwerk's face and said, "I don't know where it is. Conner never told anyone not even me." Clockwerk's eyes blazed red and he tossed her to the ground.

"Then you are of no use to me." Clockwerk snapped his talons and Muggshot pulled out his guns. Before I could say anything Margaret was shot six times in the chest, in a matter of moments she died. Raleigh, Ruby, Muggshot, and Clockwerk all laughed at the corpse but I stood there shocked.

"Clockwerk, what is this?! You told me that we were going to get the book and get out! You promised me nobody would be harmed!" I yelled at Clockwerk not afraid at what he might say.

Clockwerk slapped me across the face leaving a scar and yelled, "Oh shut up you pathetic whelp! I only said that so you'd do your part of the job willingly!" Clockwerk opened a compartment on his left wing and pulled out what looked like a detonation device. "Also, if you don't shut up and keep following order you're precious wife is no more. Is that what you want?" Clockwerk readied one of his talons so he could press the button.

"No sir." I said below a whisper.

"That's what I thought." Clockwerk put the device away and motioned for the next room. "Now let's find Conner." We all followed Clockwerk threw the dark halls of the mansion. We continued searching until we reached a large living room.

Footsteps were heard and Raleigh said, "Did you all hear that?" Muggshot rolled his eyes while Ruby laughed.

"Ah chill Raleigh. It's probably just da wind." Muggshot replied not knowing how wrong he was.

Out of the shadows leapt a figure that whacked Muggshot across the head with a cane. The brawny bulldog hit the ground with a thud.

"What was that?!" Miz. Ruby exclaimed actually sounding scared.

"Conner." Clockwerk whispered his eyes once again changing to red. The same figure then leapt out again and knocked Raleigh into Muggshot just as he was getting up. "Stop that mangy raccoon you idiots!"

Miz. Ruby blasted spheres of dark magic into the darkness but Conner Cooper dodged every single one. Conner took out Ruby with a swift kick followed by a whack of the cane. I tried grabbing him but he threw some powder into my eyes and vanished. Just as I rubbed it out of my eyes he flipped me into the air and brought me down on top of everyone else.

"Show yourself you coward! I know you've wanted to kill me your whole life well here is your chance!" Clockwerk yelled into the darkness. It was silent and then a figure leapt behind Clockwerk. The evil bird saw it coming and quickly spun around, taking him out with one of his wings.

The figure slid across the floor but got to his feet once he hit the wall. He got up and stepped into the light to reveal he was indeed Conner Cooper. Conner stepped forward and joked, "Clockwerk, it's so good to see you. I was starting too worry you had found a new archenemy."

"Oh Conner you should know my hatred for you is undying."Clockwerk said sounding like he was joking or serious.

The raccoon and owl ran toward each other talons and cane clashing. Clockwerk swept his wings across the floor in an attempt to knock him off his feet. Conner, instead ninja spire jumped onto Clockwerk's pointy head. He began whacking it several times before he hoped of and landed on his right wing. Conner, using the sharp end of the cane, cut a hole in the wing and began ripping out wires.

"Stop him!" Clockwerk yelled trying to shake the thief off of him. Muggshot stumbled to his feet and fired his gun. Conner leapt off last second and it collided with exposed wires making Clockwerk shriek in pain.

Conner crouched down ready to give the owl a final strike but he didn't know Miz. Ruby had gotten up. Ruby fired some sort of spell at Cooper forcing him to freeze were he stood. He tried moving but it was no use. By now all of us had gotten to our feet and just store as Clockwerk while he circled Conner.

"Where is it?" Clockwerk asked scratching his talons against the floor.

"What are you talking about?" Conner asked barely able to move his mouth. Clockwerk loomed over Conner with blazing eyes.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about! Where is the Thievius Raccoonus!?" Clockwerk asked Conner but received no answer. "Where is it?" Clockwerk questioned until he cracked.

Conner gulped and finally spoke, "Okay I'll tell you." Clockwerk leaned close so he could hear his answer. Conner gulped and said, "It's—go to hell!"

"I won't but you will!" As Clockwerk said this he stabbed his talons all the way threw his back and out his chest. Conner shook in pain as he coughed up blood. "Oh by the way say hello to your wife for me." Clockwerk whispered before retracting his talons. Ruby released the spell and Conner fell to the ground as dead as Margaret. Clockwerk shot me glance knowing if I said anything he'd pull out the device.

"Anything you wish to say, Panda King?" Clockwerk said to me with an evil grin.

"No master Clockwerk, I am fine." I lied just starring at my feet.

Clockwerk looked down at the body at his feet, "The last of the Cooper Clan is dead, but were not done yet. Everybody split up and search for anything that might contain the book." We all began walking in different directions when Clockwerk ordered, "Oh and Panda King please dispose of this cane anyway you wish." With that all of my team mates split up and walked down different halls leaving me alone.

"Odd weapon isn't it." I said to myself when I lifted the cane. I began to leave the living room but I heard something.

"Ah-choo!" I turned to see that a closet that was creaked open when we came in slammed shut. Out of curiosity I opened it to see a small raccoon that looked just like Conner sat in the corner crying.

"Please don't kill me." The young raccoon asked trying to hold back the tears that were pouring out of his eyes.

"Boy, what is your name?" I asked whispering in case any of my fellow Fiendish Five members were in ear shot.

"Sly James Cooper, sir." The raccoon known as Sly answered. I was in shocked, I had heard rumors that Conner Cooper had a son but I never told Clockwerk because I thought that they were untrue. I was looking face to face with the last of the Cooper Clan.

If Clockwerk were there he would have said something along the lines of, "Panda King, show no mercy and kill him!" or, "If you won't do than I will!" But Clockwerk wasn't there and I could save this child, but what if the owl found out?

"Mr. Panda, are my mommy and daddy okay?" Sly asked interrupting my thoughts. Once I looked into his tear filled brown eyes I knew what I had to do. I grabbed some of his dad cloths from a hanger and shoved them in a red backpack witch sat in the closet. I pulled Sly out of the closet and put his back pack on for him. I grabbed the cane off the floor and placed it in his arms.

"Listen Sly, you need to get out of here." I told him before I punched a hole in a large glass window.

"I'm not leaving my parents." Sly simply told me sitting next to his father's corpse. I knew there was no convincing him. I looked over to see on the wall there was a small picture of Sly with his parents. I grabbed it and shoved the photo in his back pack.

"Sly, if your parents were here they would want you to live. So remember as long as you have this picture your mom and dad, though it won't feel like it, they will always be there with you." I told Sly and received a hug in return. I was surprised, that last time I had been hugged was by my wife and that was so long ago. I pulled Sly after a few seconds and said, "You need to go."

Sly nodded with tears still in his eyes. I picked him up and using the hole in the window I placed him on the grassy ground below. "Run Sly." I simply said. Sly turned around but didn't leave just yet.

"Thank you, Mr. Panda." With those words Sly took off across the back yard and into the forest.

"PK, Raleigh found the book come on!" Muggshot yelled as he came barging in the room. "Hey what are doin?"

"Oh nothing Muggshot, just disposing of that wretched cane." I lied approaching my cohort.

He nodded believing my fib and said, "Well Clockwerk is already giving out the pages come on!" Muggshot and I began to head down the hall with different thoughts in mind.

While Muggshot was worried about getting the pages I was worried about Sly's safety.

*************************************************************************************

"Father, we have arrived." Jing King said snapping me out of my trance. I looked out the window to see the large temple beside us. Zhang the cricket opened the door and I stepped out. I helped Jing King out of the carriage as well.

We stood outside the temple doors and I asked, "Are you ready?" Jing looked at me with a smile.

"I know I'm ready, but you're my dad so I'm more worried about you." We both laughed at her comment and faced the doors. I gave her one last kiss on the cheek and we walked inside.

The organ began playing as I walked her down the aisle. At the very end of the aisle was my daughter's fiancé looking like that happiest man in the world. Also to our right was my future son in laws family and to our left were mine and Jing's family. The most notable people on our side were the oddest arrangement of animals. A raccoon, a turtle, a hippo, a mouse, a koala, and an iguana all sat there with big smiles. Once we reached the end of the aisle I let my daughter go and I took a seat.

As I look at my daughter up there with the man she loves I realize that I have my whole life ahead of me, and shouldn't dwell on that night

A/N: Hey I hoped you guys liked this one shot. I wanted a break from **Murray's Past** and this idea popped into my mind. Oh, speaking of Murray I still haven't received many suggestions for girls so please get those creative juices flowing. Anyway please R&R, check out this fic I like called **What If **by **pasta16**, and **BYE!!!**


End file.
